


suck it to me.

by bratmobile



Category: Lost Boys (1987), Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratmobile/pseuds/bratmobile
Summary: Just a taste.Rip out her throat.Taste her.His hypothermic fingers would drag you from an illusion, slowly tracing to the back of your neck to drag you in for a kiss.Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me





	suck it to me.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wrote this at 2 am bc I can't read

You couldn't take your eyes off his fangs. He'd bare 'em when you pleaded, enjoying seeing you beg for the worst of the worst. David's lips were iced, skin flaking off as blood rested in the cracks.  
Was it his? No.  
Last nights feeding was a roudy one. A mosh pit of bodies smacking on the cement, bones sounding like gunshots when they were crushed on the sidewalk. A late night in Santa Carla was a night well-spent. A lot of the time you watched the boys attacked those who stayed out late at night. Targeting those who's mouth should've stayed shut, or they wouldn't have ended up stained on crusted lips.  
Make your mark.  
You'd watch as their once handsome faces would change to distorted expressions, their eyes piss yellow. Exaggerated features would burst across pale skin.  
No last words from the victims, only screams, never any pleads. The prideful never plead, even in death's eyes.  
Your hand would lift to his face, fingers dancing over how he looked so different when he bared his true appearance. It didn't strike fear into you, only amazement. David was such a beast, one you stay dedicated to no matter the sacrifice. Cold air would pour into the cave, rustling curtains to where both of you slept. The wind would brush your hair off your neck. David would eye the obvious vein, pulsating as it pumped fresh blood through you like a machine. His cold hands would move to your neck, fingers itching to dig in your throat and tear out your vocal cords, creating a fountain of god blood. He'd never hurt you, though the feral side of him would try to poke itself out when you slept. That little voice begging for just one bite, a nibble that'll turn into a full-on feast.  
Just a taste.  
Rip out her throat.  
Taste her.  
His hypothermic fingers would drag you from an illusion, slowly tracing to the back of your neck to drag you in for a kiss.  
Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me.  
And when he did, a thousand flavors would explore your mouth. Your taste buds soaking in his tongue. Toxic to the taste. David had this taste to him that only made you clingier. The aura around him made you feel protected, hypnotized by the sense he exhumed.  
Teeth would smack against each other, the tissue sinking into soft lips.  
The urge for him to tear your lips off your face was picking at his brain, the bloodbath that'd be born before him, a useful feeding. He wouldn't go with it, it wasn't because he favored you or the mess he would make. It was something else, something even he couldn't calculate.  
He'd nibble at your lips, swiping his tongue against the lower part of them.  
This feeling fluttered in your stomach, butterflies picking at your intestines as his fingers would lower themselves to your hips.  
Dominance would push him to tear off your pants, revealing lace underwear beneath. His bruised fingers would trace down your pelvic bone, dancing across the bow of your panties.  
A light tug and you'd be revealed in front of him. The cold air already brushing against your lips. A shiver would follow up your spine, causing you to arch more towards him. So he'd follow suit, fingers forging towards your opening. Digits would spread you open, dancing inside of you. A moan would escape between enclosed teeth, a tug of the sheets below the both of you. Nails would sting from tight grasping, fingers glowing white with the pulling. He'd be watching you, eyes burning into how much pleasure he gave you. A smirk would grow over chipped lips, eyes dancing over his fingers pumping in and out of you.  
Suddenly, he pulled out. An emptiness pouring out where his fingers were. You missed how he felt, a craving for more. Then, your shirt was ripped off over your head. A gasp broke through your mouth, heart thumping faster and faster. The air made your nipples harden with the absence of warmth.  
A warm mouth attached to your chest, tongue lapping at your breast. You couldn't help but moan more and more, the sensation already making you wet. Once again, his finger would play with your opening. You could feel him smile against your breast, teeth scraping at your nipples lightly.

"The more I touch you the wetter you get."  
He was such a tease, tone sprayed with husk. You grew obsessed with his voice. Especially when he mocked you. You can feel the leather of his jacket rub on your skin, a throbbing tug where your clit was. His mouth would move away from your chest, moving up towards your o-shaped lips. Lips would smooth against yours, his tongue then sliding inside of your mouth. He was still fully clothed, your wetness already making a spot against the crotch of his pants. No complaining came from him, soon enough he'd grind against you. The hard cloth of his jeans scraping against your clit.  
"Please-"  
You knew he didn't wanna take off any of his clothes as the only thing he shed was his jacket. It revealed his pale arms, toned muscles for a man who was already dead. His skin was so cold, hypothermic from the touch. A swift grab and you were on his lap, your chest pressed against his. Your arms entangled around his neck, lazily resting on his shoulders. Soon, his hands went down to his zipper one quick swift movement and he already pulled himself out. A hand would stroke himself. Up and down. Up and down. You couldn't help yourself, fingers jolting down to his member. You continued his past movements, repeating his pattern of pleasure. David never allowed himself to moan around you, all that came out of him during sex was rough breathing.  
You really wanted to make him whimper, to make him plead under you. One thrust and your lips would peck against his shaft. That made his chest rise, a quick inhale proving that was his weakness.  
Maybe you thought it was funny how his line of view was to where your hands were. Still stroking him, light fingers tightening around him for awhile.  
A thrust into your palm  
Was this desperateness?  
Was he craving your touch?  
You knew the answer, he'd never admit defeat. Your body went above his shaft, your opening teasing his top.  
A groan mustered from his mouth. Weakness. He was so desperate, craving to be inside of you and watch you unravel above him. The perfect view was watching you ride him, back and forth. A pattern of lust.  
With that groan, you lowered onto him. His girth stretched you so much, tugging of muscles and how tight you still were.  
You moaned once he was all the way inside of you. Even though he was still clothed, nothing but his cock unearthed for you and you only. With this, you started to ride him, eyes burning into his deep pupils. So voidless not even the devil's lonely soul could occupy it.  
Snuff me.  
Hands grabbed at your hips, scraping desperately at your skin. You knew he wanted to groan, and that he did. Finally, you heard him groan, a moan looping around it soon after. Luckily, the both of you were alone in the cave, David didn't wanna allow the others to hear him. If they did, they'd probably never take him seriously.  
Or maybe they wouldn't even care, but that didn't come through with David.  
Macho vampire with a God complex but the devil's shoulder.  
This boy got Adam in him. And you were Eve.  
Sin amongst sin. Forbidden creatures and a regretful creation, lying in the garden of Eden.  
As poetic as he made you, your clit continuously brushed against his pelvis. Each grind you made caused your legs to shudder. Hips moving back and forth.  
Repeat.  
Back and forth.  
Repeat.  
He would moan again. You loved the way he sounded, his voice was so toxic. His moans were so beautiful coming from such an evil, breathing carcass. A vessel for sinning.  
"Keep going, baby."  
There it was, he whispered so sweetly in your ear.  
"Baby...God call me that again."  
More moans would be exchanged before he'd speak again.  
"Baby-"  
He thinks your so nice, you let him use your body.  
Use?  
Was he using you? No, he needed you.  
When he came close, his head would hide in your neck, fingers starting to dig inside of your skin. Bruises becoming visible in seconds of it.  Skin would peel as his nails would pull away, dragging themselves to your back. Shying their way up your spine as you continued to ride him.  
The more he groaned, the faster you would ride him. You'd mock him.  
"Cum for me."  
And he would do exactly that. His cock would twitch inside of you, throbbing and pulsating as he came. You'd lean your head back, his teeth brushing against your open neck. The vein was there for him to tear out. Those thoughts of ending you would soon again haunt him.  
There'd be a mess below him, a mixture that marked sin. Your wetness and his orgasm leaving the both of you in a frenzy.  
He knew you didn't cum, and suddenly you'd be on your back. Your legs spread open for him, his mouth already on your clit.  
A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P.  
He'd be spelling the alphabet, over and over brushing against your clit but giving you the tease of a lifetime. The same teasing you gave him.  
But, before you would beg, he'd start sucking on your clit. Tounging the sensitive nub more and more till your hips would crash against his teeth. He didn't stop you from attempting to ride his face, as he let you have your fun till you finally came.  
Spasms continued through your body, mouth formed into an o-shape. His hands would reach up, fingers sliding against silk lips and pooling on your tongue. You can taste yourself, you tasted so sweet on his hands. Now you understand why he loved eating you, sucking at your folds as you rode out your orgasm.  
You'd hear clothes fall to the floor below, at the worst time he sheds his clothing. He'd throw sheets over the both of your sweating bodies, legs entangled in one another. He rarely ever slept beside you, always hung upside down like blood was being sunken out of him. Bat boy made the choice to wrap his arms around you, his hands holding you close to him.  
Oh loverboy, what would I do without you.

**Author's Note:**

> okay idk if vampires can really nut like they r dead ? But the lost boys had a sex scene titties and all so I'm like..damn time 2 write ykno x sorry for typos I'm tired ty for reading  
> Omg this is long u better not be reading this on a school or work night


End file.
